Goodbye Severus
by Shi
Summary: Harry and Snape have a final converstaion. What I think was missing from the Deathly Hollows ending. OneShot: Spoilers from HPDH.


Goodbye Severus

I decided to write this small scene I though was missing from HPDH. I feel much better getting it off my chest.

This is the first Harry potter story that I'm posting, I've started a few other stories but now I need to change a few things due to the revelations in the seventh book. In the mean time I have a lot of good HP stories in my favorites page on my profile.

This is a one shot. Spoilers from the Deathly Hollows.

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the character portrayed in this short story. They are property of JK Rowling.

"Come in." came a voice behind the headmasters door. Harry pushed it open and entered the familiar space. "Hello Potter, you're right on time," Harry's former head of house greeted him warmly. She got up from her desk in the headmistresses office and pulled him into a hug. "I'll leave you to it, though I hope you will join me for lunch afterwards in the kitchens; I feel you've been hiding ever since this has all been over."

He assured her he would love to and she left her office, shutting the door behind her and leaving him alone with the portraits.

He received a warm welcome from the portraits occupants, many continued their applause and cheers from the week before.

"Thank you all," Harry said. With the sound of his voice they all quieted down to listen. "I was wondering if you would leave us alone to speak for a moment, please."

Most of the occupants vacated to their other portraits in other locations immediately. Phinneas Black did so as well, though not without complaining that his other portrait had still not been returned to it's rightful place in the Black manor. He couldn't believe he was going to go back to the retched handbag.

"Not you, sir...Professor Snape." Harry said.

Snape paused on the way out of his painting, his back still facing Harry.

Dumbledore gave Harry a quick wink and one of his signature smiles before walking out the side of his own portrait.

Harry was now left alone with Severus Snape.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

Snape turned around and regarded Harry solemnly. Harry could tell Snape wanted to avoid this confrontation at all costs. Harry felt the same at that moment. Why was he doing this again?

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again quickly. He looked down at the carpet. The words he had planned in his head for this meeting just wouldn't come to him.

It was Snape that broke the silence, "Potter, did you come all the way here to inspect Minerva's choice of floral carpet or did you actually have something to say to me?"

Harry looked up at Snape quickly expecting to see one of his trademark glares he seemed to have reserved only for Harry but was surprised to be met with an attempt at a smile instead.

"Sir, it's Harry, please."

"Harry," Snape acquiesced with a nod of his head.

"Congratulations, on receiving honorary Merlin's first class," Harry said pathetically. It was harder to do this than he had thought.

"Thank you," he answered with a smirk on his face. He wasn't planning on making this any easier for Harry. "Congratulations on all of your awards as well, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry said. He let out a big sigh. It was more awkward than he ever could have imagined for them to be talking so civilly to each other.

"I was able to master occumency before the end," Harry blurted.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks for teaching me."

A nod.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't stop him from killing you," Harry finally said wringing his hands.

"Harry I hope that wasn't what you came here to say. There was nothing you cold have done at the time."

Harry wasn't so sure but he let it pass.

"I'm glad you didn't end up having to die, Albus lucked out on that one," Snape said sardonically. Harry remembered how angry Snape had been in the memory with Dumbledore when the old headmaster had given Snape the duty to tell Harry he had to die as the seventh horicrux.

Harry smiled a sad smile. So many others had been so less fortunate than him, so many had died. Had he really deserved a second chance any more than them?

The look on Snape's face was thoughtful and Harry got the impression he knew what Harry was thinking.

"Harry, you were very brave, if anyone had deserved to have another chance at life it was you."

Harry's cheeks burned. He almost preferred the git he'd known so well... Or not known at all...

"The real reason I came, sir, was to thank you… for letting me see her the way you saw her." there was a pause, Harry had to urge to look away again but knew he had to hold his gaze. "Sirius and Remus told me all about my dad, but I never got to talk to someone who was a friend of my mums." he paused for a second; neither he nor Snape looked away from each other. "I guess I finally understand why you treated me so harsh all those years."

"Do you?" Snape asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I do look a lot like my dad, who I agree was a major prick to you, and ...I was the reason she died."

"Harry, I'll admit that was what I told myself for the past six years. Though I realized before my death, none of that is your fault. You still haven't gotten past your over exaggerated feeling of self importance is see. All those years I was deluding myself by thinking you were the cause of all my misery. I finally came to realize the reason I treated you so harshly was because I blamed myself. Blamed myself for not being the man she wanted, for not being the one who was your father." Harry's eyes widened. "Oh yes, I would have been proud to be your father."

There was a long uncomfortable pause. Harry didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say next. He didn't care about how Snape had treated him all those years anymore...

"Harry, can you ever forgive me for how I treated you? You needed love and support more than you needed sarcasm and detentions. You aren't like your father in that respect."

Harry's eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

"Sir, there's no need to apologize. You made me a stronger person, made me able to face what I had to face."

"You did do an amazing feat Harry."

Harry could no longer stand this recent development. It was just too weird them both apologizing to and commenting each other.

Harry changed the subject. "So were you the reason my mum was so good at potions? Slughorn told me she was a natural. I bet my mum had some help from the half-blood prince." Harry smiled up at him.

"Professor Slughorn, Harry. And no. We were partners in potions up until that shameful incident in which I pushed her away from me forever. Our skills were due to an equal contribution from both of us. I never would have become as proficient at potions without her. And I'd like to think the same was true for her. If you found her old book I can assure you it would have been just as covered in corrections as mine; minus the dark magic. You may like to know she always told me she wanted to come back to Hogwarts one day and be the potions mistress. I guess that's why I could never fully enjoy the job; I always felt it was rightfully hers."

"You were a rather horrible professor," Harry joked. Snape actually smiled back at him.

It was getting late. McGonagall was probably waiting for him in the kitchens by now.

"I'd best be off, sir." Harry said as he moved towards the door.

Snape nodded.

Even though Harry knew the painting was an imprint of the man who had left this world he knew that the real Severus Snape was listening somewhere. He had learned enough about death to know there was still a connection to the living. He hoped that somewhere up there Snape and his mum was getting on together well, maybe even his dad was being nice to Snape and vice-versa.

"Sir," he said pausing with his grasping the doorknob, "you are one of the most courageous men I know. I'm sorry for ever calling you a coward."

"My courageousness is a far second to yours, Harry. But thank you."

That's that! Hope you liked it. I'm considering doing a scene where Harry tells Snape and Dumbledore that he's naming his third child after them too. Let me know what you think! Tell me how you think it should have been different or how I could have made it better.


End file.
